


Updating His Files

by Ceares



Category: Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Painplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbs hadn't exactly expected this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Updating His Files

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fast and Furious Kink Meme Challenge

He followed them because letting Toretto and O’Conner be alone together out of earshot was stupid, and Luke Hobbs was not a stupid man. At least he didn’t feel that way until he eased around the corner. He expected to see the two of them talking, maybe looking over some alternate plans. He didn’t expect to see Toretto shove O’Conner into the wall hard enough that bits of plaster shook loose. He slapped O’Conner, drawing a bloody mouth and a ‘fuck!’ from the other man.

Hobbs drew his gun. Whatever their beef was, he wasn’t going to let Toretto beat the shit out of O’Conner and fuck up their plans. Toretto had O’Conner pinned to the wall now and, what the hell? Hobbs stood shocked, gun still clutched in his hand as Toretto licked and bit at the red smeared across O’Conner’s mouth. The hands clutching Toretto’s shirt weren’t pushing him away, but pulling him in frantically, and Hobbs shuddered as an obscene moan came from O’Conner right before he wrapped a leg around Toretto and began to grind against him.

They were both half naked by the time he snapped out of it, forcing himself to move. He backed away from the door, ran a hand over his suddenly dry mouth and told himself that adrenalin was the reason he was more than halfway hard.

 

Hobbs hadn’t noticed the bruising before. They were all banged up from the ambush and there was a lot of shit going on he had to keep his eye on. He noticed now though, the marks that close up were clearly finger shaped peeking out from under a sleeve when O’Conner shifted the right way, the faint imprint of teeth on a hip bone when he reached up to get something, and especially the faintly swollen mouth and bruised cheekbone that they all studiously ignored the next morning at breakfast. That is until Elena came in.

“Brian! What happened?”

Hobbs would have completely bought the shrug and sheepish grin if he didn’t know better.

“Moved too fast, rammed my face into the undercarriage of the car I was working on.”

“More like onto Dom’s dick.”

The murmur came from Roman Pierce and it elicited snickers from Han Lue, the only one close enough to hear but looking around, seeing the look the Toretto siblings exchanged, and the way the others were giving their eggs way more concentration than needed, Hobbs realized that most if not all of them knew what the score was.

Hobbs shook his head. He was definitely going to have to update his files.


End file.
